In recent years several proposals have been made for enlarging the video image viewed on a television receiver video screen and for projecting the enlarged image upon a reflecting screen or other reflecting surface. One such apparatus in present commercial production provides for the television receiver, enlarging lens and reflecting screen to be housed in a single large box. The transparent protecting screen is removed from the television receiver video tube, the internal components of the receiver are modified to project the video image upside-down on the video tube, and the enlarging lens is fixedly mounted in front of the receiver's video tube. It is impossible to view the video screen or tube directly, as in normal television viewing, and the projected enlarged video image can only be viewed upon the built-in reflecting screen in the large box housing.
Similarly, other proposed apparatuses for projecting enlarged video images have no provision for direct viewing of the television receiver's video screen as an alternative to viewing the projected enlarged image; and many have built-in reflecting screens limiting the placement and selection of types of reflecting means.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an apparatus for projecting enlarged video images which is adapted for alternative direct viewing of the television receiver's video screen.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide an apparatus for projecting enlarged video images which does not require a built-in reflecting screen disposed a definite, unchageable distance from the image-enlarging means.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide an apparatus for projecting enlarged video images which can permit direct viewing of a television receiver's video screen by a simple rotational movement of the apparatus housing on a support frame and removal of the image-enlarging lens means from the apparatus.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows: